legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P1/Transcript
(Rose and Graves are seen walking around past the other home chambers) Rose: Thanks for the tour Graves. Graves: Don't mention it Rose. I'm always willing to show others new stuff. Rose: Yeah. So I guess this is your room? Graves: *Looks at a door* Yep. I'm right next to Razor's room. Rose: Oh. Graves: Yeah. You have no idea how hard it is to sleep whenever he's got a female with him. It's hell on earth for me. Rose: Well, I'd be glad to see inside. Graves: I hope my room is to your liking. (Rose and Graves enter the room) Rose: Oh. Wow. It looks so nice. Graves: Thank you. (The room is seen neatly decorated) Graves: Like I said, I like a bit of order and tranquility when it comes to this sort of stuff. Rose: Well it sure is nice, I'll give it that. Graves: Thank you. (Graves then turns to find Gillian passing by) Graves: Oh Gillian! Gillian: EEP!! Rose: Huh? Graves: Here, come meet Gillian Rose. Rose: Okay. (Gillian enters the room) Gillian: Y-Yes Graves? Graves: Gillian. Meet my new mate. Her name is Rose. Gillian: O-Oh! *Bows* H-H-Hello miss Rose! Its an h-honor to m-meet you! Rose: Uhhh, pleasure. Graves: Just try to ignore that. He's a bit....awkward is all. Gillian: Well, that and.... Rose: And what? Gillian:....Razor yelled at me again. Graves: *Frustated sigh* What happened this time? Gillian: I... I dropped a plate... Graves: That's it? That's the reason he yelled you?? Oh my god Razor... Gillian: I-It was an accident! Graves: I believe you. I should just give that asshole a piece of my mind! Rose: Huh?? Gillian: S-Sir please, that's not- Graves: Gillian, you know exactly how many times I've told him to leave you alone. This was one of his final chances. Gillian: But sir he's.....He's with a girl. Graves: I don't care. I'm gonna go set him straight. Gillian: B-But sir- Graves: Gillian, make sure miss Rose is comfortable. And make sure she doesn't leave. *Walks off* Rose: Jessica.... Gillian: Oh man. Razor's gonna kill me for this... Rose: Hey now, its okay. Gillian: No its not. Razor hates me and if he finds out I told on him, he'll kill me. Rose: Not if I'm around. Gillian: Huh? Rose: I'll keep you safe. Gillian: Y-You!? B-But you're Graves mate! You can't- Rose: I don't care. I am a hero. And my duty as a hero is to keep people safe. So don't worry. If Razor tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. Gillian: Y-You will...? Rose: I promise. Gillian:....O-Okay. (Rose smiles as Graves is shown opening Razor's door) Graves: Alright Razor, you better have a good explanation as to why you- .....What the fuck....? Razor: Hm? Oh hey Graves! How's it going? Jessica: *Laughing like crazy* MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE!! I CAN'T STAND IT!! (Razor is seen tickling Jessica with his tendrils) Razor: You doing good man? Graves:.....Yeaaaaah....Razor I need to talk to you. Razor: About what? (Rose then steps out) Rose: The hell's with all the screaming in- *Gasp* JESS!!! Jessica: *Laughing* ROSE!! HELP MEEEEE!! HAHAHAHA!!! Razor: Graves, you brought your mate with you. Oooh you dirty little man. You must have some crazy fun idea. Graves: No I don't. What I do have is a very long and detailed explanation that I need to give you surrounding....certain recent events. Razor: Well can it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something. Graves: No it can't wait. Put your mate down and come with me. Now. Razor: *Sigh* Fine. You're such a buzzkill sometimes. (Razor stops tickling Jessica and puts her on his bed before standing up) Razor: Let's get this over with. (The two then start to walk off) Graves: Rose, you go and talk to your friend. I won't be long. Rose: Thank you! (Rose then enters the room and runs to Jessica's side) Rose: Jess! Jess are you okay!? Are you hurt?! (Jessica does not reply. She instead just keeps panting. Her whole face is red) Rose: Its okay, it okay. Just-Just keep breathing. Jessica: *Panting* Rosie.... Rose: Jess?! Jess it's me! Can you hear me?! Can you see me?! Jessica: *Panting* Y....Y.....Yes..... Rose: *Sighs with relief* That's good. What did he do to you?! Jessica: *Panting* T...Ti...Tickled... N.....Never..... Stopped.... Rose: He did what!? Jessica: *Panting* Y....Yeah.... Rose: That goddamn pervert! What kind of person puts an innocent girl through that kind of torture?! (Rose then hugs Jessica) Rose: Don't worry sister, we'll get through this together! Jessica: *Panting* R..Rose… Rose: Its gonna be okay. Its gonna be okay. (Jessica starting to pant a little less puts her arms around Rose and hugs her) Jessica: Thanks.... Rose: Don't mention it. (The two then hug for a bit before Razor and Graves storm back into the room) Razor: You can't be serious! Graves: I am Razor! It's about time you start showing some goddamn courtesy for your mates you damn sicko! Razor: I have courtesy you dumbass! Graves: Razor, I don't know what you THINK courtesy is, but THAT wasn't! I-I-I don't know even KNOW what that was! Razor: It was love! Graves: From what I saw, it was nothing but pure! Unneeded! Torture! How long were you even doing that to her for?! Razor: A long time that's all you need to know! Graves: *Scoff* You're disgusting. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts